


The Way to Erebor

by Nefertari_Amun



Series: Son of Durin, Daughter of Eve [2]
Category: Chronicles of Narnia - C. S. Lewis, TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms, The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fan Comics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-14
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2018-04-26 08:54:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4998541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nefertari_Amun/pseuds/Nefertari_Amun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sequel to "An unexpected Adventure" </p><p>Lucy is still with the dwarves but is their way really save after the eagles saved them from the orcs?<br/>And will Thorin behave, now that Lucy, Gandalf and Bilbo are back with the company?</p><p>See for yourself and enjoy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The road goes ever on and on ...

**Author's Note:**

> So I finally got some inspiration to start with the sequel. YAY! 
> 
> I hope some of you are just as happy about it as I am ^^
> 
> Hope to see some old and some new faces here ^^
> 
> Neffi

 


	2. Refuge

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company stays at Beorns house

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really sorry, that I let you wait two years for new chapters of this story! But my son is 2 years old now, I am back to work and the everyday live is a little less chaotic as it was at the begining of my adventure as a new mom.
> 
> So I hope you enjoy this chapter and I already finished the next one ;-)

>

>

>

>

>


	3. A days Rest

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thorin and Company stay at Beorns one day longer

 


	4. Journey through Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Company travels through Mirkwood and soon realizes what Beorn meant with his warning


	5. Encounters in Mirkwood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the Fight with the Spiders the Company has no time to rest.


End file.
